


Doctor Domestic

by RebelDrFerguson



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Domestic!TimeLord, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:18:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2495879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelDrFerguson/pseuds/RebelDrFerguson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara isn't well. Mother nature can be such a pain and she doesn't want to go out this bank holiday weeknd. Danny is away so here comes the Time Lord to play but not wanting to go out Clara challenges the 2000 year old alien to a domestic long weekend in her flat. He accepts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Friday

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, first domestic styled Whouffaldi fic for me! would just like to thank a few people for there ideas namely; Ruledbyproblematique, Colepaldi-in-the-tardis, All-maps-wlecome, Maelcholuim and Marshamallowcapaldi for inspiring me with alot of her fanart. 
> 
> They is not any swearing but there are a few topics mentioned which could be deemed vulgar, so just warning you if you don't like the idea, might not be best to read though I say that and I guess you'd have to read to see if you find it vulgar, I guess...meh.

FRIDAY  
Friday afternoon and Clara had the bank holiday to look forward to, well she might be enjoying it more if mother nature hadn’t decided to pay her a visit at lunch time making her day a direful agony of just wanting curl up in bed feeling like an injured animal. She was currently curled up on the sofa in a big fluffy knitted jumper that was her father’s munching away on a packet of Doritos half watching Hollyoaks and half pondering just when the Time Lord might turn up tomorrow when the sound of the distinctive ship came from upstairs.

She huffed in annoyance shuffling from the sofa towards the noise only to see a rather mucky looking Time Lord emerge from the box in her bedroom, “Wha-?” she was cut off by innocent look he gave, “Came under attack, giant snails, need to use your bathroom” he rushed quickly kicking off his boots and pulling himself out of his jacket. 

“Oi!” she called after him as he pushed past her from the bedroom padding across the hall into her bathroom. “Doctor, why can’t you use your own on the T.A.R.D.I.S?” she demanded not quite as annoyed as she hoped she sound because if she was honest she sort of enjoyed him doing this. Just, turning up like annoying older sibling and then talking about dates and such only to pretend he doesn’t mean it in ‘that’ way like that shy nerd you were dared to date in high school and you actually find he’s actually really decent. 

Though for all her grumbling she hadn’t really looked at what the Doctor was doing and followed him straight towards the bathroom as he babbled away fiddling with his trousers, “-She’s moved it and I can’t be bothered to argue with her when I got to go” he huffed pushing the door to close finally unzipping his trousers and dropping them as he stood over her toilet, but Clara not thinking about a word he had said merely pushed it back open standing in the door way only to be face with a lovely view of his bum not that she looked away but merely blinked hard lost in slight admiration for just how cute his bum was, “oi, I know this is your flat Clara but I disagree with perving on me peeing” he said sarcastically glaring over his shoulder at her standing in the door way as she recoiled, “sorry...just...why can’t you find it?” she asked trying to change the conversation whilst the distinct sound of him urinating rang through the hall. “We...We had a disagreement over me leaving slime on the console and she blocked the corridors off because I said she was nagging” he sighed shaking and zipping up. He turned whilst pushing the handle for the flush “Been holding that since 1933” 

“You got any stuff I can borrow she isn’t going to clean these” he said gesturing to his dirty clothes, Clara shrugged, “there is box of my dad’s stuff in the spare room still” she mumbled and he chuckled, “Well hope no one sees me otherwise they might think I am your dad” he paused for a second giving her the most sarcastic of winks and said “or SPACE DAD” referring to Danny comment at the school.

She winced at that comment throwing her hands up in surrender and shuffled back down stairs as he began to pull off the rest of his clothes, as much as part of her was shouting to stay she couldn’t handle his jibes right now.  
Back downstairs she went to the kitchen putting on the kettle as she heard the shower going. He had a habit of turning up early not that she minded too much but she was hoping she might call Danny tonight. Clearly that was not going to happen. Tucking her hands into the sleeves of the big jumper she settled against the counter trying to think on something else but the alien in her flat and the twisting pain in her lower abdomen. 

She must have been standing there a good ten minutes just lost in a daydream when the sound of the Time Lords voice brought her back, “Kettle’s done” he said flatly, reaching around her to pick it up and fill the mugs she had laid out. “What’s up with you, you’re all ...grumpy?” he asked taking one mug and wandering towards the little fridge for the milk. Clara didn’t say anything at first just admired the 2000 year old Time Lord barefoot in her father grey Reebok track suit bottoms and Beatles T-shirt, his hair still damp and a towel hung over his shoulders.  
The Time Lord rolled his eyes and jiggled the milk carton in front of her and she snapped back “sorry...what?”

“I said you a bit grumpy, what’s wrong, PE stood you up?” he asked sipping his tea and wincing, “sugar...” he muttered looking about before Clara slid over the little bowl of white sugar. “No...He’s not been...Jesus you have a sweet tooth” she commented as he put 5 sugars in the mug. She then returned to the conversation, “Erm...He’s with some family over the bank holiday” she eventually explained and The Doctor’s eyes lit up. “Oh good! Well gives us a full 3 days of adventure then...I found this planet entirely made of salt flats, seriously, it’s just like one bit ball of glass!!” he grinned “there a competition every 100 years or so to build sculptures on the flats and then they sell them off, thousands come from all across to see it, there is even a little market planet just off to the next galaxy we can stop by” he ranted eyes flicking about the kitchen spotting the alphabet fridge magnets and the penguin calendars and a few of the holiday trinkets she had on the little window sill. 

Just as he started on about some restaurant they should try out she shook her head and slumped a bit into his side, “I don’t fancy it” she mumbled sipping her own tea slowly. The time lord blinked in confusion “The salt flats or the restaurant because there is another restaurant just outside of-...” She gave a little smile and nudged him to stop, “No I mean I don’t fancy, this, I...I don’t want to go anywhere this weekend” she said softly, looking to him a bit pleadingly. 

His brow furrowed in confusion and concern. “Why not?” he asked a tad bit hurt looking her up and down, he had to admit she looked...tired?

“It’s...” oh how could she explain this? Did he even know about these things? “I’m not having a good day in fact I probably won’t be much better until Tuesday” she sighed looking away from his confused look. The Doctor blinked. “Well, you’re going to have to be a bit clear than that?” he scoffed taking in her slightly dishevel state. “Has he said something?” he asked again a bit more thickly his accent darkening as he questioned her mood. She shook her head, “this has nothing to do with Danny, it’s just me, I’m...I’m not well, I just need a few days” she sighed grabbing her mug again and shuffling back into the living room. 

“Not well as in how, what’s wrong I can take you to new new new earth which incidentally is actually 15x new new earth but, still, they have cat nuns which are brilliant with curing anything” he offered a hint of concern in his voice following her into the lounge blinking rapidly as he tried to think of something else to convince her to explain.  
“or how about the star of Pieties, there’s a creature who tears can be bottled and if you drink them they can heal you...or, erm...or...” 

He was trying she had to give him that and it made her smile. His almost school boy ramblings to sound smart or have some comfort were almost adorable at times, she sighed grabbing his wrist and indicating he should sit beside her which he did placing his tea down on the mat on the coffee table, “Clara what is it, I can help with...” he started again to try and coax out an explanation when she butted in “I’m on my period” she stated bluntly with a tiny tone of annoyance at having to say so, though didn’t all women get bitchy about having to tell a guy that they were clearly going through something they wouldn’t understand. Maybe. 

The Time Lord blinked again his arm that had being waving in front of him as he spoke dropped to his lap and he cocked his head. “Is that it?” he asked almost confused at why she was just so upset over something as simple as the female reproductive cycle.  
“Yeah, sorry mister higher species but travel has to wait until the cramps wear off, I don’t feel like dealing with anything today” she huffed shuffling into the leather sofa cushions wrapping her arms around herself. 

“You can go if you want to, I don’t expect you to hang around it’s boring here, it isn’t like you can do domestic well...” she sighed grabbing the TV remote and flicking the channel.  
The Time lord chuckled and she glared at him, “what?”  
“I can’t do domestic, Clara just because I don’t like it doesn’t mean I can’t...” he commented sitting back in the sofa giving her an odd look between ‘offended and his usual blank stare of confusion’, Clara laughed. “Oh really? Then guess what, I dare you, I dare you to stay with me for the next 3 days, no T.A.R.D.I.S, no travel, just here in my flat ...with me.”  
The Doctor raised one rather fluffy grey eyebrow in challenge, “ookaay...what do I get if I win?” he smirked. Clara bit her lip in thought; “If you win, I’ll use up my sick days and spend the rest of th week with you, doing whatever you like” she offered reaching for her tea mug. 

The Doctor pouted as he pondered her challenge. “BUT if I win...” she cut his train of thought, “I get to visit anywhere I want next weekend AND you have to do me 5 favours round the house” she smiled sipping her drink to hide her challenging smirk.  
He raised both eyebrows at that. “What sort of favours?” 

“Well...dishwashers has been playing up, I don’t want to pay for a new one so you could fix it, my Nans shed needs painting I promised I’d go do at some point, ...I just use the others if something comes up” she holding out her mug, “deal?”  
The Doctor reached for his mug slowly... this seemed easy, he could do 3 days on earth. He’d done longer with Craig. Smirking he clinked there mugs “Deal, Miss Clara Oswin Oswald, you are so ...on”  
Clara smiled as he sipped his tea, “Good, you can start by making another” she joked drinking the last of her tea and holding the empty mug to him. He merely rolled his eyes but stood taking the cups and padded towards the kitchen. “Good boy” she joked making him narrow his eyes at her as she giggled. 

It was about two late afternoon sitcoms and a story about vineyards on a fire planet later that Clara mentioned dinner. “Fancy food? I could order in...just...need, bathroom first” she sighed cringing as she went to get up.  
She missed the brief flash of worry on the Time Lords face, “I’ll cook it’s not hard..” he offered waving a hand limply towards the kitchen whilst looking back at the TV which was showing some news report about a car crash. Clara stopped abruptly at the door. 

“Oh no way. You’re likely to cook something that’s from other planet or blow up my kitchen.” She pouted hands on her hips. The time lord sighed exaggeratedly “oh yeah like I don’t know how to make an basic cheese and mushroom omelette ...lord Clara, I’m 2000 years old I think I know some basic cooking skills, I’ve being hanging around with you humans since I was 400......ish” he exclaimed looking rather offended that she doubted his abilities.  
Clara huffed running a hand through her already frizzy hair, “fine! Whatever just...don’t blow up my kitchen” she mumbled trudging upstairs towards the bathroom as he gathered the mugs and shuffled into the kitchen. “No worries lass, I got this...” he grumbled putting the mugs aside and opening the fridge gathering a few eggs and the bag of grated cheese as Clara shouted down from the stairs. 

“Oh! AND IF YOUR GOING TO USE MY BATHROOM AGAIN PUT THE TOILET SEAT DOWN, urgh...men!” 

The Time Lord just rolled his eyes with a smirk, “women” he muttered looking for a skillet. Finding one he started up, whisk eggs with some cheese, seasoning and cook add cheese and mushrooms, flip, cook and flip again.  
He was just plating it up as Clara came back down. “That took you a while” he grumbled placing the omelettes down on her little dinner table, she glanced about...nothing was on fire at least and well it smelt good, so she grabbed the bottle of elderflower pressé whilst he grabbed some cutlery. 

“Yeah well, not easy when you got blood pouring out of you...” she growled in retort to his attitude only to wince as she realized just what she said, The Doctor continued to munch his food giving her a very much an ‘oh really?’ look and she rolled her eyes. “Sorry...not very good dinner conversation” she blushed and he chuckled “don’t worry, I’ve heard worse at the dinner table” he swallowed and suddenly she was smiling again. “oh really, like what?” she asked as she tentively tested his cooking, it tasted normal...huh...guess that was bad at all.  
“Well I once met a king who eat with his feet, but that’s not the worst part, you see everyone in the city walked barefoot...all, the, time” he smirked sipping at the drink she’d poured him.  
Clara gagged on her mouthful “oh ew, didn’t they wash?”

The Doctor shook his head laughing and she groaned shuddering at the thought. “ok, okay, different topic please, I would actually like to keep something more than crisps down today” she said going back her food.  
“ok, human topic, how’s the food?” he teased taking another bite of his own omelette, Clara nodded, “not bad, you can cook more often” she smirked at the half heart complement, she was actually really liking it, but she wasn’t about to let his ego get any bigger or he might not get back into his ship no matter how big it was.  
It couldn’t have been much past 10 when Clara called it quits and made for her room. “It’s a double so big enough for the two of us” she stated stacking the late night mugs of coco on the side board as The Doctor stood in the hallway. “but I don’t need sleep Clara I’m fine down here” he panned trying to get her to drop the subject but she wasn’t in the mood, “Nope come on, just a few hours, you can get out at sunrise and do whatever” she mumbled half way up the step stopping as he stood at the bottom confused. 

They looked at each other in quiet contemplation for a moment before The Doctor took the few steps she’d already climbed slowly coming up to her side his eyes not leaving hers, “Why do you want me to sleep with you?” he asked in a very sullen and hushed tone as if talking to frightened animal. Clara snuggled deeper into the jumper she was wearing and shrugged wrapping her arms around herself, “I..I just want the company...who doesn’t like to be held when they don’t feel well?” she asked quietly back his face in an oddly concerned frown.  
The Time Lord clicked his tongue and shrugged, “okay” he said gently watching as she smiled shyly then lead the way into her room.  
He padded into the spare room that was stacked with a few boxes of bits to the bag that held her Dads old stuff and found a pair of blue and white stripped pyjama bottoms swapping into them from the Reebok tracksuit. Just as he padded back across the hall to the bathroom again he caught glimpse of Clara in her underwear in her mirror and it stunned him to the spot for a few moments as he watched her pulling on her silk nightwear. 

Snapping back to reality he grumbled to himself about perving whilst he shuffled in the cupboard for some painkillers, he also spotted an old hot water bottle. Not that he was being nice. Painkillers and a hot water bottle were hardly a display of affection...were they?  
He rolled his eyes at himself filling the water bottle till it was warm and going back to the bedroom to see Clara sat on the bed snuggled in the sheets waiting.  
“What those for?” she smiled seeing the items in his hands.

“you” he stated simply handing her the tablets and climbing on to the bed as he pulled the hot water bottle from under his arm. “how do you know about this stuff?” she asked teasingly as swallowed the tablet with the water on her bedside table settle down as he shuffled the bottle in her arms, “Well I got know something about you baby pudding brains have I not after 1600 years?” he jibbed “Cosy?” he asked laying on his back fingers linked over his torso. She nodded. “Thank you” she yawned and he couldn’t help a smile. He reached to his side and turned off the little lamp. “Goodnight Clara” he muttered in the dark as she shuffled cuddling a bit closer to his side, “good night Doctor”


	2. Saturday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one has a bit of angst in for our beloved Time Lord but I think I made up for it with the super shippy ending :-)

It was a little after 11 when Clara woke finding the Time Lord was missing. She reached a hand out to the spot where he’d been laid, it was cold which didn’t surprise her really and he’d have only stayed until the sun came up if that. She got up groggily, hugging herself again and padded into the bathroom.   
It was as she was getting dressed did she smell something... 

Was that? Bacon. 

Curious she trotted down stairs to find the Time Lord dressed in his usual dark trousers and holey jumper seemingly making bacon sandwiches. “Hello Lazy pudding brain” he smirked as she came to his side nudging him playfully at the comment. “It’s a weekend” she retorted with a little giggle. “I know, reason I left you to sleep, I’ve sorted it out with the Old Girl and been for a walk” he smiled slightly handing her the plate with the bacon bap on. 

Clara took in slowly, “this isn’t some space pig bacon or something?” she asked wearily eyeing him comically. He chuckled. “Nope, just bacon, from the fridge” he tutted turning to plate up his own. Clara sat down at the table watching him move about her little kitchen with an odd grace, it was like he’d been there a lot. Well, he had. Though this time it was like he actually lived here and she realised just how much she missed living with someone. She was brought out of her darkened thoughts by a mug of tea placed in her hands.   
“Feeling any better?” The Doctor asked gently or as gently as his thick Scottish accent allowed sitting opposite her with his own breakfast giving her a rather bored perhaps even contemplating look. 

She shook her head munching her bacon sandwich. “Not really...I slept okay though” she blushed recalling that she spent most of the night snuggled into his side. “So...plans?” he asked ignoring her blush and drinking his tea. She shook her head, had a few chores, don’t feel up to that though” she mumbled suddenly spotting the array of red and yellow tulip looking flowers on the windowsill, . “What...where did they come from?” she asked pointing. The Time Lord glanced over his shoulder, “Oh I saw them this morning, ...I err picked them in the T.A.R.D.I.S garden for you, they are a similar breed to a flower y-you have here, just last a lot ... longer” he shrugged “thought y-you might like them...cheer you up...kinda, maybe” he stuttered shoving the rest of the bacon sandwich in his mouth to prevent himself for sounding anymore stupid. 

Clara giggled, “Well there sweet, thank you” she smiled taking the plates and dropping them in the sink and starting to fill it up with the mugs from last night. Unsure what to say next he stayed silent drink the rest of his tea and watching as she began to wash the plates and mugs lazily in the sink before placing them in the drying rack. He felt stupid again just sitting there so he slipped the tea towel from its hanger and came to her side picking up the mug she just put down and began to dray it silently with a half heart sigh of ‘almost’ contentment, he had to admit the peace and quiet was actually refreshing. This body wasn’t up to running around 24/7 like it used too. A couple of days off never hurt.   
They kept glancing to each other shyly as they went on, her washing, him drying. She smiled behind the curtain of her hair, she could get used to this. She was about to grab the washing basket from the hall when she felt sick. Cramps, food and no painkillers yet she was suddenly feeling really off, she paused in the doorway looking to the Time Lord who was fixated with her goldfish again. 

She smiled weakly willing it to pass but she knew this was really only going end with her running for the bathroom. “Doctor, can you put the washing in the machine, just, I just gottagotothebathroom-“ she rushed out making a dash upstairs leaving a rather darkly concerned Time Lord stand in the hallway staring at the basket of clothes with a look that he wished would just clean them for him. Sadly it didn’t so grabbing the basket he carried it back into the kitchen and opened the machine.   
Picking up one of the T-shirts he read the label, “Wash with other colours on low” he blinked, “what?” 

“Hand wash only?” he shrugged well he was putting them in the wash by hand he guessed that was what that met, he never did his only laundry his ship took care of all that hassle. So he shoved all the clothes in the wash together, from bright reds to greens, denims to silky whites. Shutting the door he paused...didn’t it need some sort of ...soap?   
He glanced in the cupboard a bit before he found the Washing machine tablets. He tossed one in the drawer as per the instructions and press the intensive button thinking it meant intensive care, mistaking it would be gentle and not on its highest speed. 

Washer started he made his way upstairs after his companion. Clara was not well that was clear, the worse thing was, is he didn’t have a clue just how to make it better. His species didn’t do this. He knew of species that did like humans but he’d never had to handle it. Not until now and it genuinely was worrying him that she might die. Humans were very fragile creatures and if he knew anything losing blood was not good whether it was just a reproductive thing or not he wasn’t pleased to see his companion curled up in slump against the radiator in the bathroom looking almost as white as the shirt she was wearing. 

“You okay?” he asked not thinking really, but just as a natural nervous reaction had to ask to make himself feel better though all it really did was sound stupid again and force him to chided himself that clearly no she was not okay. Clara merely moaned in response and The Time Lord frowned. “Mmmmm, what’s that a yesss or a noooo?” he grumbled in his usual ‘I don’t want to care, I don’t care, though actually I do I just don’t want you to know I do’ sort of way. 

Clara let her head rest back with a slight thud against the wall “shut up” she breathed tiredly giving him a darkened look before closing her eyes again. The Doctor huffed and gawped for a moment unsure just what to say let alone do, but in the end decided she needed to go back to bed. “Come here...” he sighed kneeling towards her and sliding a comforting arm around her small frame. “Let, let me put you to bed” he stuttered in a whisper hoping she would and wouldn’t hear him say that because it might sound like he cared.   
Clara lent forward lifting her arms just enough to wrap around his neck and he slipped his other arm under her legs lifting her easily and stepping from the bathroom took her back into her room placing her back onto the sheets. 

He was about to leave for the kitchen to make some tea when she tugged on his sleeve, “Stay...” Her voice was so tiny and hurt he could have sworn a piece of his hearts broke off. Poor wee thing could hardly keep her eyes open but she insisted even as tired as she was that he stays. He was torn. The whole getting close to humans thing he was meant to be stopping just seemed to be getting worse. He lent down gently prying her hand from his sleeve, “just give me a minute” he whispered and she reluctantly let him go.

He took up the now cold water bottle from the sink in the bathroom and went down stairs to refill it whilst making some tea. Taking both the tea and hot water bottle back up, he shuffled onto the bed with her pulling her gently into his lap so she could lay between his legs his arms around her little waist and his strong forearm holding the comforting hot water bottle to her abdomen.   
Clara snuggled into him content to sleep whilst he flicked the channels on the TV in her room.   
Part of him wondered whether Danny did sort of thing with her and because he was away she was using him as a replacement. He must have said it out loud because Clara moved cuddling him tighter to which he stiffened but gave into. “No...he doesn’t” she muttered into his shirt and that acknowledgement that he was doing more than her so called boyfriend gave him a strange warmth of smugness that Clara was more comfortable with him than the solider. 

It was just after 2 when Clara awoke feeling better and disengaged herself from the Time Lord to who had fallen asleep watching the Pointless game show. She couldn’t stop herself pecking his cheek before she skipped back down stairs to attend to the washing only to gasp seeing the block of bright blue clothes staring at her from the glass door. Oh he had not.   
Opening the machine she found nearly all her whites and lighter colours had gone a rather patchy and hideous sky perhaps even neon blue from the running denim in her jeans and that new top she got last weekend, reading the label she found it said ‘hand wash only’ and sighed realising it clear the time lord had only done her instructions, not knowing there was different between clothes. 

She winced as she pulled it all out into the basket again to put in the dryer and holding up her ruined lace white bra which was now a light shade of denim blue, “Really should have seen this coming” she huffed carrying it upstairs just as the Time Lord came out of the bedroom. “Nice bra” he commented flatly clearly making a joke in which he pretended to be serious about. Clara just smiled “You like it? It’s called ‘what happens when a Time Lords puts your whites in with the colours” she jibbed and he rolled his eyes, “So...what’s wrong with blue? Blue is good” he stated crossing his arms, looking over his shoulder to his ship in the corner of the bedroom. 

Clara just rolled her eyes back with a exasperated sigh, “Why can’t I be mad at you, I want to be mad but it’s just so damn you I can’t be...its weird...your weird” she huffed tossing it onto her bed. The Doctor shrugged, “Hey you’re the one keeping a colour run bra” he said back passing her to go to the bathroom. Clara groaned again leaning on the banister her back to him as he fiddle with his trousers. She waited a few moments on the steps but heard nothing. “Are you going to stand behind me every time I got o pee?” he asked suddenly and she glanced over her shoulder to see him glancing over his shoulder at her a oddly seductive smirk on his face. 

“Err Maybe...what of it?” she asked plainly as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Its not as if she was trying to imagine just what he had hidden in his trousers. Oh no she’d never do such a thing or that is at least what she tried to convince herself. The Time Lord huffed “Well...it’s just pervy” he joked still standing there looking at her clearly waiting. Clara just gave him a comical gawping look and pulled the bathroom door to close “Helps if you shut the door” she shot back heading back for the stairs only to snigger as a familiar dribbling rang through the hall once more. 

She had to laugh. If she didn’t she knew she would never cope with the alien for another 2 days. She’d just dropped down onto the sofa to read the TV guide when he came back in, “you’re really loud when you do that?” she muttered as he dropped won beside her. The Time looked indignant “So? I know of race where it’s a mating ritual, the males have a contest to see who can pee the loudest and for the longest to assert their dominance as alpha male” he bragged watching her from the corner of his eye, “Just reminding you who boss” he joked.   
Clara took the bait “Who’s boss eh?” she commented trying to hide a smile behind a glare of ‘you cheeky git’ “Yeah, I’m the alpha male us men aren’t like you women ...we don’t...tinkle” he jibbed making her giggle. “No, No you just leave the seat up and miss the bowl” she laughed making him frown. “I never miss” grumbled. “I was champion on Keertutle for 3 years running” he smarmed picking up a stray leaflet for a take away that was on top of her post. 

Clara paused blinking. “You know what, I actually would rather not here about that story” she cringed and he just shot her a dark smirk looking at her over the leaflet.   
“Do me a favour and go put that lot in the recycling and take it out to the bins?” she smirked as he frowned at the pile of adverts and old letters and envelopes, “fine, but that 2 favours you’ve used” he grumbled giving her a comically pointed look as he grabbed them roughly from the table and padded into the kitchen putting them in the blue bag and then taking the bag outside to the bins. 

He just closed the lid as he heard someone call from over the little fence between the terraces. “Oh Robert it’s been awhile, don’t you just look a dashing fella today eh, how’s your Clara?” asked a rather small women standing on a step ladder a few feet behind him trimming a hedgerow. She was probably older than she looked but he didn’t comment. Well he didn’t get chance “I heard she’s been travelling, going all sorts of places here and there, her nans been going on and on about her getting that job at the school, how long she been a teacher now? 2 years, gosh time flies doesn’t it, ha it’s as if we had time machines” she laughed and The Doctor smiled, “oh yeah definitely” he smirked thinking that if the old lass knew about the one in Clara bedroom she’d probably drop dead in shock. “What do you think of her new boyfriend then, what was his name, Damian, Daniel? Oh I can’t remember what he said now, but dashing young fella isn’t he, just right for her, just the right mix of adventurous youth and well raised gentleman, can’t go wrong really, everything you need in one” she smiled glancing back to the hedge seemingly checking to see if she missed anything.   
The thought of the young man made his shoulder drop, he had admit, she was right in a way, he really was everything she could want. Young, fit, handsome, a touch of charm with the right humour, the best bits of submitance and acceptance which gave Clara a much easier control of the relationship...he frowned. Why was it that Danny could be the man he couldn’t?   
“Anyway love, I’ll catch you later need to fetch the grandkids from there football” she called stepping down behind the fence. “Give my love to Clara” she called as he turned to go back in the house. 

He shut the door solemnly suddenly feeling rather put out by the whole conversation. He stood lent against the door for several moments in a strange daydream of thought until Clara voice broke his attention. “Was that that Mrs Brett?” she asked standing in the doorway to the living room. He nodded slowly, “I think so” he sighed looking into the mirror in the hallway. He knew he looked old. But only right now, did he feel it too. 

“What’s wrong?” Clara asked worriedly at his gloomy look as he frowned at himself in the mirror. The time lord didn’t response straight away but just looked to her almost pleadingly before he shook himself from the revere. “I err...I think I just got mistaken for your dad” he shrugged making her laugh.   
“Hey, don’t worry, Mrs Brett hardly knows my dad and I think I’d be proud really If you were my dad, you’d be a pretty awesome dad having a spaceship slash time machine and all” she smiled seeing his eye lighten up a little. It always stung her to remember the poor Time Lord used to have a family, a wife, kids, grandkids even, she hated the fact she always remembered at the wrong time just how much he had lost really. “I bet you were an awesome dad” she whispered as he came to stand in front of her.   
He swallowed the lump he wouldn’t admit to having in his throat and shrugged, “Can’t really remember anymore” he sighed looking off into the distance before looking looking back at her sadly only to then look to his feet. 

She needed to change the subject. Quickly she flashed the takeaway leaflet he’d been reading. “Fancy take way?” she smirked and he smiled finally taking the menus and going back for the lounge, “Order whatever you like, I like a lot of stuff from there” she shouted as she made her way upstairs.  
The Time Lord examined the menu again for all of 2 minutes then reached for the phone. 

It was as Clara came back down did she see him shrugging into his coat. “Where you off?” she asked concerned, he just grinned, “Going to go collect, why pay when it only at the bottom of the next street?” he replied only for her to nod in agreement. “I’ll sort the plates out then” she quipped shuffling into the kitchen again as he left for the shop. 

10 minutes later The Doctor returned with two carrier bags shutting the door with his foot as he grumbled about leaves.   
“What was that?” she asked with a giggle as he muttered something about god damn nature and it’s need to change. 

“Nothing lass, look I got us 8 types of curry here and got rice and chips and these bread like things...not sure what they are” he shrugged taking out the little packet of Naan breads.   
Clara gawped at all the food he laid out on her little kitchen table. “We seriously going eat enough meals for about 4 people between the two of us?” she scoffed almost laughing at the almost childlike grin on his face as he pulled out a bottle of wine as well. “I brought your favourite vintage?” he offered opened the drawer rather loudly to find the bottle opener.   
Clara was in. “Fine, but only because it’s you and only because there’s wine” she chuckled shyly as they sat down to discuss the food. 

A few hours later and nearly the bottle of wine later they now sat in the living room both munching away, yet now Clara had a had a few and The Doctor was very much still in a childlike state of realising he love curry and chips they were mixing the curries together with the chips and feeding each other between jokes about certain incident the Time Lord had gotten himself into.

“Seriously clockwork robots in 18th century France and I literally invented the Banana daiquiri a good century early!” he mumbled through a mouthful of curry as Clara giggled over her almost empty glass of wine. The Time Lord watched her toss the last of it back and then gently pried the glass from her hand, “I think you’ve had enough darling” he smiled as she slumped into his side wrapping her arms around him as he continued to eat, “You’ve eaten 4 er those curries... all with rice an 2 ba-bags of chips, Doct’er have you got...li’ two stomachs or som-fing” she slurred slightly sleepily into his side as she watched him eat his way through a fifth. He grinned. “Na, just insane metabolism, I usually eat like one massive meal a day anyway” he explained dropping the half eaten plastic carton aside and swinging his legs up on the sofa shuffling them so she could lay against his chest. 

He chuckled as she fort to keep her eyes open settled against him, “Go to sleep Clara” he said softly his Scottish accent vibrating in his chest as he turned down the TV which was playing the old Addams family movie. He didn’t get a response. Glancing back to her from the screen he found her snoozing contently against him. “Sweet dreams lass”


	3. Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunday!  
> Clara usual likes to slob about on a sunday but it seems the Time Lord had other Ideas...

When Clara awoke the next morning she was tucked up in bed, strange, she didn’t remember going to bed. She pulled on some slacks and a jumper and bounced down stairs to find her living room was a massed with bits and pieces.

“Wha-What are you doing?” she blinked at the cross legged time lord in the middle of her floor how was busy scanning bits with his sonic. He glanced up and grinned, “Morning sleepy, oh, this, well your microwave wasn’t working so I’m fixing it” he mumbled going back to scanning the piece in his hand. Clara had to count to ten. “Did, you even turn on the plug?” she sighed crossing her arms, knowing the alien was mostly likely to forget things on earth needed plugging in or turning on to work.   
The Doctor paused and looked up, “plug?” stepping over the sheets of the outer case of the microwave she grabbed his arm and pulled him up and dragged him into the kitchen pointing to the plug socket which read OFF.   
The Doctor scratched at his head and then looked to the sonic as if it was the devices fault. “You didn’t turn on the plug, reason, it would not work” she huffed giving him a slightly playful yet gently shove and shuffling to the kettle.

The Time lord stood there for a good few minutes in a strange daze blinking at the plug socket before glancing sheepishly to Clara waiting to be told off. “Doesn’t matter...just...just go and put it back together and don’t make it sonic!” she shouted after him as he sulked off back into the lounge to undo all his messing.  
A few moments later she padded back into her living room and placed down a mug on her coffee table as The Doctor sat mumbled about humans and there need for complicated machinery.  
Clara giggled. “I’m off for a shower...you better be finished before noon, I’ve decided we are going out” she announced with a smiled watching his face become more confused.   
It took Clara a good 30 minutes to have her shower and dry her hair and she was busy trying to decided what to wear when her bedroom door opened and the time lord barged in holding a piece of the microwave, “Clara I think I’m done but I could find anywhere for this bit, It is a bit irrelevant really” he said trailing off as he fingered the piece in his hand, glancing up he saw Clara holding the towel over her chest and the clothes scattered on the bed, “Knock much?” she asked with a glare and The Doctor glanced at the door to then look back at her and shrug, “na, doors are boring, I’m not the knocking type” he smiled still unaware that she was trying to get dressed.   
He seemed determined to stand in her bedroom not matter what she trying to convince him to do so she dropped the towel revelling her stained blue lace bra and panties set that had been in the washer the day before. 

The Time Lord blinked and she blushed suddenly now aware f how forward that simple movement had been but was left smirking when he averted his gaze. “Soooo, you mentioned going out?” he tried changing the subject whilst finding interest in her mirrors again. Clara nodded, “I thought we could take a walk, it’s a lovely day and I fancy having lunch at the pub” she muttered as she tugged on her jeans. 

The Time Lord nodded, “but...I thought you said you didn’t want to go out this weekend?” he countered still not looking at her. Clara shrugged, “not in your ship no, but lunch at the pub isn’t bad, it’s only 20 minutes away, won’t hurt” she smiled as she caught him looking at her topless form in the mirror then quickly looking away again like some school boy peeking in on the girls locker room. 

“Right...well...I err, I just need to use the bathroom” he mumbled shuffling from her room quickly as she pulled on her flannel shirt. Oh no he wasn’t getting away.   
She followed him merely steps behind as he moved the short distance into her bathroom again and lent against the door frame as he fiddled with his zipper. He must have caught the movement over his shoulder and glanced back with a frown, “Clara!”   
She giggled. “What? Doors are boring remember, no need to knock”   
The Time Lord huffed “Yeah but this is private time” he grumbled still glaring at her over his shoulder.   
“You didn’t give me privacy to get dressed” she smiled folding her arms as they continued to try and stare each other out. She won. “Okay, Okay, But you never said it was private, put a sign on the door or something” he grumbled now looking down into to the toilet still waiting for her to leave.   
Clara smirked stepping closer and leaning up to his ear, The Time Lord quickly stiffened up and covered himself turning his head to look at her again. “Why? Signs are boring, though I could put something like go away 2000 year old Time Lords” she giggled turning to leave. 

“Oh funny...I told you I got distracted, though Go Away Humans should mean the same as keep out to you lot” he grumbled as she pulled the door too , he hung for a moment listening” Clara your still there” he sighed as her giggle rang out in the hallway. “I’ve shut the door no different to last time” she teased. Then laughing again turned for the stairs “I’m going, don’t be too long...” she called seemingly harmlessly only to cause herself a laughing fit at her own innuendo.   
The Doctor blushed “Damn lass” 

Clara shrugged on her coat and was sorting through her hand bag when he finally came back down stairs. “You changed?” she asked now seeing the white shirt had changed for dark blue one and the dark trousers had been changed for sand coloured, same boots though.   
The Doctor shrugged “nothing wrong with switching it up, I’ve found this body looks good in pretty much anything” he bragged with a smirk as he caught her eyeing him. She blushed faintly and looked away. “Come on then” she rushed grabbing her keys and making for the front porch. 

The walk was fair, the breeze was gentle and the sun was warm and park was quiet apart from the odd couple or mum with young children in the play area. They walked together joking about odd things such as things they did in the T.A.R.D.I.S, The Doctor going on about queen Elizabeth and how chances were she was plotting to kill him for ditching her after the wedding, Clara going on about how her gran hadn’t stopped asking about her naked Swedish boyfriend after Christmas.  
“Did she tell you what she saw?” he smirked as the waited on the corner for the crossing to change, Clara blushed and thumped him in the arm “Nooo...my gran’s not vulgar” she giggled  
They seated themselves inside the cosy pub and sat mumbling through the menu “ou look they do chips” The Doctor muttered whilst chewing a finger nail for some reason he felt a little too nervous, the whole human slow lane lifestyle of sitting down and have a dinner conversation felt out of touch for this regeneration, especially inside another establishment with other humans who might here if they were to talk about their adventures...

The Doctor ordered steak and chips whilst Clara got the homemade fish and chips and a side order of chips for them both.   
They sat fairly quietly once they had ordered and The Doctor sat and listened to Clara talk about some movie she wanted to see that she and Danny had agreed to book tickets for. She had pretty much finished when The Doctor finally spoke again “How do you do this?” he asked quietly rubbing at his chin. Clara blinked. “Sorry what?”  
“I said, How do you do this, two lives Clara...the fast lane and the slow lanes, I have only been off my ship for what maybe just 3 days and I’ve already planned out an entire months worth of planets to visit” he sighed leaning back in the chair. 

Clara smirked. “Bored of me already eh?”   
The Time Lord shrugged, “not of you no...But your lives are so mundane, they seem so complicated to you but to me they couldn’t be simpler and I cannot see why you don’t get bored!” Clara bit her lip. “Well...my life isn’t boring is it? I have you” she offered hoping he got the gist. The Time Lord furrowed his brow. “What I mean is I have you to stop it from being boring, I love my life on earth, my job... my boyfriend, but the fact I can run away and just see something far greater once or twice in a week spices things up, humans aren’t made for your way of life Doctor” she sighed sipping her lemonade.   
He sighed. “True...you don’t last very long” he muttered to himself. 

Clara decided to swap up the conversation clearly dwelling on her mortality was going to neither of them very good. “So...planets?” she asked. The Doctor furrowed his brow and gave the pub a quick glance, 2 old couples and 3 mates at the bar, there were a few sat in the other room as well...  
“you mentioned something about a salt flat...” she asked drawing patterns into the table, The Time Lords eyes lit up a little, “Y-Yeah, the planet is made entirely out of salt flats, it just looks like one big ball of white sand and at certain time of year it rains it goes almost clear and you get a mirror effect, you can stand there and see the whole universe above you and below you...like walking on air” he said gently, his voice giving his words an almost magical feel.  
“Sounds beautiful” 

He nodded “it is...very, only happens twice every year, the harvest on its moon it’s just as stunning, remember Akthen? It’s a bit bigger than that”   
Clara just nodded and settled back in her chair wrapping her arms around her waist, she’d forgotten to take her painkillers this morning. “Any places you fancy? Any more fictional characters you want to call me out on?” he joked drawing in the condensation on the outside of his wine glass.   
She shrugged, “was Mary poppins real?” she asked with a hint of sarcasm, only for her eyes to go wide when he grinned. “Seriously!”  
“Yeah, she was real, though, it wasn’t magic, she was a Time Lady Clara...her bag was actually her TA.R.D.I.S ” he chuckled as the young women in front of him gawped. “Her umbrella had anti gravitational devices inside which allowed her to fly”  
Clara shook her head as a smile grew on her face, “seriously?” 

He held back the laugh for all of 3 seconds. “Nooo...though it would have been nice” he chuckled. She tutted and kicked him under the table, “You humans would believe anything with a plausible theory” he smirked “Just because my T.A.R.D.I.S is bigger on the inside and you have seen anit gravitational devices does not mean she had them, if she was real at all...She was most likely based on a very well-known Au Pair who travelled a lot, the whole touch of magic is likely your human imagination”   
“Magic isn’t so hard anyway” he grunted reaching over the table to her and seemingly going to brush back a bang of her hair only to touch her ear and pull free a pound coin. “See?”  
“I knew you when for magician” she joked making him roll his eyes and go to start a rant yet there food arrived and he was cut short by the waitress asking if he wanted ketchup or mustard.  
Clara went on about re-decorating whilst they ate, the Time Lord saying very little but noticed Clara’s lack of motivation suddenly for her food, picking at bits of her fish whilst she kept one arm around herself. He only left it a few minutes before what he was hoping was his parental side, won out, “you okay?”   
Clara was distracted from her musings and blinked, “hmm?” 

He shoved a chip into his mouth and chewed a little before speaking, “I said are you okay, you’ve lost interest in your food and your whiter than yesterday?” Clara just swallowed seemingly trying to find some response but he cut her off. “Did you take some painkillers?”   
She shook her head laying her fork down, “No, I-I forgot I was hoping it was wearing off but seems mother nature is determined to ruin my weekend” she huffed giving him a cross between a sad kitten look and wounded animal glare. Dropping his knife he reached into his trouser pocket for a moment before pulling free a packet of Ibropufen and holding them to her, “I found them on the side of the sink” he smiled hoping it was what she needed. Truth was, he hadn’t found them and he’d had them in his pocket since there trip when they found Danny Olson and he hit his head.  
Clara had made him take them to make her feel better that she at had least down something to help him and he had taken them just to make her feel as she had done something to help him, they had taken the edge off of course but not for long.   
Clara grinned genuinely pleased as she took them, “thanks your my hero” she muttered popping them free of the silver foil, he shook his head in a wordless no problem and went back to his food, this body liked steak.   
2 more glasses of wine later and a ice cream Sunday between them, they left the pub in finishing their walk. “I’ll have to pop by my nanas this week” Clara muttered, “Haven’t visited in awhile” The Doctor paused Clara hanging onto his arm, “why not now?” he smirked making her smile, “seriously, you’d come visit my Nan, I can’t promise she isn’t going to try hitting on you?” she giggled as they turned back for the little lanes between the houses to the road behind.   
“No worries, if she asks just say I’m the caretaker” he laughed. “But what do I call you, I can’t say you’re The Doctor, because she remembers Christmas’” she said prodding him in the side.  
The Time Lord scratched his head as they emerged from the lane onto her Nan’s street, “Well, what do you want to call me?, I usually use John Smith”  
She shrugged, “John Smith is boring...how about...Max?” she smiled making him grimace, “I don’t look smart enough” 

“Chris” 

“I have fair better hair”

“Dougan” she laughed 

“I’m Scottish Clara not Irish”

“Okay, Okay...Malcolm?” 

He pondered for a moment as they walked to the gate. “Do I look like a Malcolm?” he asked rising an eyebrow. Clara glanced him over “You do a bit...come on she’s there” she smiled waving at her Nan in the window.   
“Hey Nan” Clara called as she walked up to wrap the old woman up in a huge hug. Her Gran would always be the closest thing to a mother she could have, her step mother tried she had to give her that, but they didn’t have much to bond on apart from her father. 

“Hello love, you look great” the old women beamed at her granddaughter, so much like her mother, so full of spirit, she turned just as her Nan spotted The Doctor come up behind them a rare smile on his face, one that read of that genuinely warm happiness rather than excitement. “Well now, who’s this handsome fella with you?” her Nan joked making the Time Lord look at his feet, he wasn’t used to compliments, not in this body.   
Clara giggled stepping back a bit to take his arm and tug him beside her, “Nan this is Malcolm...He’s the new caretaker at the school, well I say new he’s been with us about 2 months now” she rushed out hoping her Nan didn’t see through the lie, it was strange how the woman had a radar for lies and she wouldn’t put it past her if she actually knew the Time Lord in the first place, he had been around on earth even before she had been born. 

“Well it’s nice to finally see your seeing someone other than those floppy haired ones, mature men are better bit like cheese, taste better, more experience” she winked stepping back in the house muttering about putting on the kettle and how she had just made apple pie.

“Did she just relate me to cheese?” he asked both eyebrows in his hair line. Clara blushed and face palmed the arm she was holding onto, “My Nan basically just thought that we are screwing and you choose to complain about that?” she groaned. The Time Lord shrugged, “well it depends, If it’s not a decent piece of cheddar or camembert I think I’d be offended”   
Finally seated in her Nan’s lounge The Doctor sat munching apple pie and custard whilst Clara caught up with the old woman. He recalled her very well from Christmas; she had certainly given his man parts a good eying before he’d managed to run back to the T.A.R.D.I.S.   
He didn’t think any of the estate would have easily forgotten the floppy haired lad that went streaking across their lawns on Christmas day.   
“Oh Nan your shed’s looking a bit...” Clara started looking out of her patio doors. “Knackered? I know dear but I just don’t have the time to get it fixed up or painted” she sighed, “Too old for such a task now”   
Clara glanced to the Time Lord a hint of a sad look in her eye, knowing very well how old her gran was getting, finishing the pie he put the bowl on the coffee table, “err, I-I could, err do it for you” he stuttered shyly, the shed wasn’t very big, if she had enough screws and some paint he could probably bodge it up to stand for another year., he patted his pocket checking for his sonic. 

“Oh I don’t want to be of any bother, I’m sure you both have other things to do?” her Gran suggested glancing between them but before The Doctor could speak again Clara beat him to it. “Oh no, it’s Sunday Gran we have all the time in the world” she winked to him making him internally groan.   
So now in a pair of white overalls a tool belt and his sonic The Doctor was fussing away trying to mend up her Nan’s shed whilst Clara sat the little patio table smiling away at having such control over the famous alien. “I can practically hear you smirking Clara” he called from the other side of the shed. Clara gasped in mock horror at the accusation, “I am not smirking at a 2000 year old alien painting my Nan's shed” she giggled. 

The Doctor peered around the shed with a mock frown, “Knew it”   
Clara laughed, “Come on it is kind of funny, your used to battling aliens not helping little old ladies” she joked sipping her tea.   
He came off the step ladder and walked around the front. “Well I think I’ve managed to give it another year of so, soniced a few screws added a few supports, just needs a paint job” he sighed looking to Clara who smiled. “Though I could just...” 

“No you can’t just, my Nan’s watching” she said coming to his side one hand on her hip the other cradling the mug to her breast.  
The Time Lord frowned “your no fun” to which Clara nudged him in the side he glanced up momentarily to see Clara’s Nan watching them from his kitchen window and looked off to the flower bed to cover the fact he was talking “You Nan’s staring” Clara smirked lifting the mug to drink again “I know, she thinks’ were together”  
The Doctor looked back to her confused “What on earth would give her that assumption” he asked causally, raisin an eyebrow in question. Clara giggled again prodding him in the chest “Oh just the fact she thinks’ your foxy and that I apparently have older man issues” she smiled waving to her Nan in the window busying washing up.  
The other eyebrow joined the first one on the doctor’s forehead, “oh really, I never heard her say that?”   
Clara smiled “Are we going to paint this shed?” 

“Changing topic, clearly you were thinking I wasn’t going to ask about the older man issues” he smirked making her tut and put aside her tea, “Shed”  
“We must be decent entertainment for your Nan, lover’s quarrel?” he smirked reached for the tin of paint. Clara turned for her overalls, “Yeah, well she doesn’t go out much”   
Clara paused in front of him again, he looked pretty good in overalls, hair mussed, paint bucket in hand, that cute little why are you looking at me like that furrow in his brow.   
“She expecting something?” he asked quietly his accent so thick almost drowning his words. Clara swallowed, they’d been standing this close for some time and it was only natural for her Nan to expect something, well, they kind of were together, weren’t they?

Clara blushed at his smirk and looked away, “Less quarrel more painting” she eventually said leaning up on her tip toes to press a kiss to the side of his lips.  
He didn’t jump; in fact for once this regeneration didn’t flinch at the physical contact even if it was minor. His mouth moved as if to speak but she had already stepped away and turned to pick up a paint brush, in his confusion as to what to do next he glanced to the window, her Nan was gone, clearly she had seen what she wanted.   
It took them a good hour to paint the shed and by the end of it they were splattered in forest green paint, Clara heartily giggling at the smudge of paint in the Time Lords silver curls from running his hand through it so much. 

They didn’t get held up much longer with her Nan busy chuntering away on the phone so they managed to make their way back to the flat before 6.   
“God that’s tired me out” Clara mumbled dropping down onto the sofa and grabbing the TV remote. The Doctor smiling as he sat down beside her. “I thought humans didn’t do anything on Sunday?” he asked watching her flick channels. 

“I don’t half the time I just shuffle about in my Pj’s” she shrugged leaving the TV on some game show and reaching for the take away menus.   
“You hungry?” he asked as if reading her mind yet watching the TV and clearly having not seen her pick up the menus. Clara blinked. “err, bit yeah, I don’t fancy cooking...do you want pizza? Though I do have one in the freezer?” she pondered. 

The Doctor shrugged. “As long as it doesn’t have anchovies”   
Clara grimace “oh EW no, I hate those too”   
“No pineapple or seafood” he winced he couldn’t see why on earth humans liked that on tomato sauce!  
“Agreed, Spicy sausage?” Clara Asked The Doctor nodded.

“Pepperoni?”  
“Peppers?   
“Extra cheese?”  
“Definitely”  
“Do they do Steak?”

The room went quiet and Clara laughed as the Time Lord smirked. “I have two rump steaks in the freezer and frozen chips...I think that might be quicker”   
The time lord was on his feet in moments, “come on then, if the two of us make it we can get you to bed quicker” he smiled shyly reaching a hand out for her.   
Clara dropped the menus back on the table and smiled. “Oh? You want me in bed?” she smirked trying to hide the blush that crept up her cheeks, The Time Lords fumbled and dropped his hand “No, but well, you’re tired and you little humans need sleep I wasn’t suggesting that we sleep together, Though we have an...”  
Clara was laughing. 

“What?”   
“You’re an Idiot” she smiled standing finding the courage to kiss the side of his lips again and slipping past for the kitchen. The Time Lord paused for a moment his fingers coming to touch at the spot where she’d kissed for a second time that day.  
He stared into the blank spot where she’d disappeared for several moments, brain fussy and hearts seeming to have stopped. 

“Yeah...That’s’ me...Doctor Idiot”


End file.
